transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
ConstructOmega
Omega Supreme and Constructicon Origins Approximately nine million years ago, when Straxus had been lost, the Decepticon called Megatron had just begun a program of conquest that would result in the third Cybertronian war, and while many city-states found themselves either under the Autobot or Decepticon banner, one such city remained entirely neutral: Crystal City. Located in the southern regions of Cybertron, Crystal City was able to stay out of the war aided by its remote location, which had little strategic value. Furthermore, Crystal City was under the protection of the last and only fully sentient Guardian robot, Omega Supreme. Finally, the city prospered thanks to the peaceful efforts of its builders and caretakers, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scavenger, and Scrapper. With Omega Supreme serving as an eternally valiant deterrent, and the six caretakers maintaining the city, Crystal City remained a prosperous home for many neutrals. But despite all efforts, the war still came to them. Megatron, ever ambitious and on the lookout for opportunities, saw Crystal City as a huge vault of resources being squandered on a planet that was rapidly running out of them. He knew Omega Supreme could never be swayed from his noble sense of justice into joining the Decepticon cause, but the six caretakers were another matter. Secretly meeting with them, Megatron used his charisma to appeal to Bonecrusher's belief that strength means power, Long Haul's desire for action and excitement, Hook's perfectionist ego, Mixmaster's never-ending quest for new unorthodox methods, Scavenger's need to feel useful, and Scrapper's love of artistic freedom. Conflicted by loyalty to their city and best friend and their desire not to bring Megatron's wrath down upon Crystal City, the caretakers stalled on giving the Decepticon Commander a decision and secretly began working on a weapon to protect themselves from him. The six caretakers, for the first time in their existence, clandestinely turned their technological prowess from peace to war. While still maintaining the charade of being peaceful, they began working on how they could best serve as warriors as well as engineers. It was the creativity of Mixmaster and Scrapper that thought up the idea, Hook's sheer skill and technological brilliance, Scavenger's acquisition of the extremely rare materials needed for the operation, and Long Haul and Bonecrusher's courage and urging to take the potentially fatal risk that saw them through. The final test was on themselves, and the end result was the first, and still one of the most feared Gestalts ever: Devastator. Unfortunately, the process that rebuilt the six and adjusted their lasercores to allow their minds to truly become one had a disastrous consequence. Dazed, confused, and addled due to the unrefined procedure which allowed their brains to merge, combined with the severe mental stress of working on this desperate project to save their city, the six renamed themselves the Constructicons and realized Megatron was going to take their city no matter what they did. Crystal City was *theirs*, they haphazardly reasoned, and if anyone is to take it down, it should be *them*. Omega Supreme, for all his honourable, kind, and noble nature, was too trusting of the Constructicons, and did not realize that his best friends had secretly turned their efforts to war. Still mentally perturbed, the six of them informed Omega Supreme that a nearby neutral settlement was under Decepticon attack. Valiant as always, Omega Supreme rushed to the nearby city to defend it while the Constructicons agreed to keep watch for trouble at Crystal City. But instead, they ravaged the city, brutally tearing down the magnificent city so the Decepticons couldn't have it. When he saw the neighbouring city was unharmed, Omega Supreme returned to Crystal City and, upon finding out their treachery, sought to bring the former caretakers to justice. The Constructicons formed Devastator for the first time, but Omega Supreme was furious, hurt, shocked and betrayed at seeing his beloved city destroyed by his best friends. The two fought, with Omega Supreme's anger resulting in him nearly killing Devastator. The Constructicons fled. Now with no city to call home, and their best friend swearing to hunt them to the ends of the Galaxy, the six joined the Decepticon Empire after all, where they remain today. Omega Supreme, meanwhile, was left with nearly ten million years of psychological pain, anger at the six Decepticons, emotional hurt, and the crystal shards of his former home... The combiner technology was eventually stolen by Autobot spies, and both factions rebuilt several teams to supplement their army. As well, an Autobot named Wire would achieve the breakthrough independently some time later while deep underground (See TerrorconTechno for Wire's story). In 1985, the Constructicons joined Megatron on Earth, modified into Earth-style forms.